Demacian Chronicles
by LazyName
Summary: Robin Drake is a freelance writer in Runeterra. Join him on his journey to make a newsletter that lived to the legacy of the now shut down Journals of Justice. He will encounter many of the champions of the League of Legends. However, this will not be a journey to take alone. A fellow Demacian will aid him in his endeavors.


**Author Note: **Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if this is the right place to put this story, you guys will correct me if it is. I haven't wrote in a very long time and so there are probably loads of grammatical errors. Please leave a review so I can improve!

The Journals of Justice was one of the most read newsletter keeping up with action all across Runeterra. It was, unfortunately, shut down after many of the journalists working for it either left or died while getting the news. There were many newsletters that sprung up to take up the legacy that the Journals had. However, they were short lived. Demacia, now without news of what's going on in the world were in the dark, and had only rumors to go with. Demacia, fortunately moved on it's daily life living as a proud Demacian citizen. Not all Demacian citizens were entirely happy that they had no news source to keep them updated, and Robin was fed up with the situation as well.

Robin is a tall male that lacks in muscle. He has a slender figure that, to his advantage, makes him look older than he is. Robin was at a local tavern enjoying his ice cold drink away from the heat wave that came across Demacia. He overheard a few talking about a rumor that there were Demacian Generals having sexual meetings with Noxian women. He scoffed at first, but continued to listen in to the conversation."I'm telling you, Garen is meeting up with a Noxian woman by the name Katarina," said the older man with a few hiccups. He was drinking and it was obvious.

"Garen? Garen, the Might of Demacia? Garen Crownguard? You have to be joking," the other man responded with such surprise. "There's no way Garen would succum to such lowly women. We have plenty of beautiful women here in Demacia. Need I have to list, Quinn or Fiora? They are very fine women." The older man chuckled and nodded his head. At this point Robin tuned out of the conversation, because they then proceeded to start comparing bust sizes of the many Demacian women. Robin pulled out a notepad and started to write. He titled it, "Demacia-Noxus Love Affair?" Everyone knows that Garen Crownguard was well respected and for him to do such an act would be, to most, an act of treason. Robin wrote a fictional story that Garen did have a love affair.

An hour passed and there was a huge commotion outside. Robin took a peek from the window and saw it was the beautiful Sona. She brought her etwahl playing serene music for a group of young children. Robin closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Opening his eyes up again, he noticed Xin Zhao standing next to Sona as a bodyguard. It was often that you see a champion of the League of Legends, and seeing two was more of an honor than the general awe. After Sona's performance, there was an applause and many citizens swarm around her asking her many questions. This is where Xin Zhao helped and gave Sona space. Robin smirked and remembered that Sona was mute. She couldn't speak. The only way to communicate is through a Summoner and Summoners tend reside in the League hardly ever leaving for a casual outing.

Robin added on to his notepad about Sona and Xin Zhao visiting the locals and performing. Finishing up his drink, he got up and proceeded to walk out the door. The bright sun still shines and it blinded Robin temporary until his eyes readjusted. He approached a Travelwagoner and gave him money. Robin said, "To Demacian's border please." The man looked at him sternly, but took him money and waited for Robin to get on. It was a long ride, leaving the busy areas of Demacia to the outskirts where war has torn the lands. The Travelwagoner stopped and turned to Robin, "Here you are. The border between Demacia and Noxus. Don't get yourself killed now." Robin thanked the man and walked towards a building that had Demacian soldiers on end and Noxian soldiers on the other. As Robin walked by, one of the Demacian soldiers stopped him and searched him. "Standard Protocols. Arms out." Robin did as they asked. The soldier searched his bag and found nothing but a set of clean clothes, his notepad, Demacian and Noxian currency in two separate small bags, and a small dagger. The soldier looks at him and Robin merely said, "Self-defense." After a brief moment, the solider closed his bag and gave it back to Robin.

He knew this building all too well. He has crossed it multiple times just traveling and learning what is going on in the two city-states. As he crosses over to the Noxian side of the border, he was stopped again. This time by the Noxian soldiers who perform the same search. It was tedious for Robin, but he dealt with it. As he was being searched, the two Noxian soldiers were in the midst of a conversation. Robin, helping himself by listening in. The soldier searching his bag, was much taller than Robin. spoke, "Hey, did ye hear? The great general Sion was reborn by dark magic." This picque Robin's interests, no one in Demacia knew that Sion was reborned. They all know he was a general, but not how these soldiers were describing him.

The older soldier continued, "Yeah, and I also heard that Singed is coming to meet King Swain for an important meeting." He was soon smacked in the head by the bigger soldier.

"Shut yer traps. We have a Demacian standing here. I was talking about Sion, ya imbecile. You, you're clear to go and leave immediately," he said said to Robin tossing his bag rather hard towards him. Robin nodded and quickly made his way out away from them. This was big news. What Robin overheard was quite juicy for a Journal of Justice article, and he quickly searched for his notepad and jotted a title down, "Zaun and Noxus BIG meeting." Robin had to know more. However, he was putting his life at risk. Robin was also aware that Noxus had one of the few best assassins. He was definitely at risk of being instantly killed. Deciding that this meeting was too risky to listen in, he seeked out an inn to recollect his thoughts.

After a few long hours and in the dark of night, Robin found himself safely in a room. Laying on his bed he thought about the event that had occurred today. He saw Sona and Xin Zhao, then overheard about Sion's rebirth, and the best of all, Singed coming to Noxus to meet with the tyrant Swain. Robin, called himself a Demacian at heart. He was born in Demacia, raised in Demacia, and lived as a Demacian. It was unfortunate that Demacia has been lacking news, but with this information he holds in his notepad. He wanted to make a name for himself. Opening to a new page of his notepad, he titled it, "Demacian Chronicles." When he returns to Demacia, he would need to get home and start writing. His stay here in Noxus will be important to gather as much information on anything he could get his hands on. He began writing a very rough introduction. "This is Robin Drake, bringing you Demacian Chronicles. Beginning my three day stay in Noxus, I've learn quite a bit. Sion, the Undead Juggernaut and the Grand General has been reborn, perhaps we could get some insight from on of the League's champions on this information." He began with Sion, seeing as this is just the tip of information to come. Robin didn't want to overload Demacia with too much information that it'll put his entire life at risk. He'll have to start slow.


End file.
